Winx Club - Episode 106
Mission at Cloudtower (Mission at Cloud Tower in the Italian Version) is the sixth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis After Stella's ring is stolen, Bloom does a little research. Headmistress Faragonda then told her the story about the Dragon Flame. Bloom then suggests to the other winx that they should infiltrate Cloudtower to get Stella's ring back. They do so. When the Trix discover that Stella's ring doesn't hold the power, they begin their search over again. The Winx found the Trix’s room because of Darcy's calling Knut. The Winx founds the ring, but Bloom's curiosity led them to discover Cloud tower’s archive. When she opens a book, she accidentally tips of Griffin. She sets traps and sends monsters after them. When a beackle monster appears, Stella uses her Sun Shower, but accidentally sets the room on fire. Bloom blames herself for what happened, but then a kind voice led her to a door which opened a tunnel, and the winx escaped just in time. However, Faragonda and Griselda are furious with them, and as punishment revoke their powers. Major Events *Bloom learns about the Dragon Fire from Miss Faragonda. *The Winx Club visit Cloud Tower for the first time. *Stella gets her ring back. *Bloom has her first encounter with her guardian. *Because they broke the rules twice, the Winx Girls magic priviledges are suspended for the duration of one week. Debuts *Great Dragon *Daphne *Slob monster *Spiders *Spider Eater *Puncture Beetle Characters *Bloom *Stella *Miss Griffin *Miss Griselda *Miss Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Dragon Flame Trivia *The Cloudtower architecture is reminiscent of an old painting. *The specialists (Heroes) do not appear in this episode. *In the Italian Version, Bloom does impersonation of Ms. Griselda when Tecna asked what the Sacred Fire was. *This episode marks the first time the whole winx club transforms and the first time they all do it together. *This episode was not used for the one-hour premiere special on Nickelodeon. Bloopers *Bloom asks who the Trix are, when in episode 2 Stella told the group that the witches could themselves the Trix. *When the winx have killed all the spiders, Tecna's sleeves are missing, they disappear again when she explains that the fire Stella caused is blocking the exit. *When Bloom explains how she found a way out, her glove vanishes. Spells *Stormy: **We shall be as we once were: to let someone forget something. *Stella: **Sunshower: to cause fire to objects. Continuity *Bloom discovered the tunnels in episode 3 when she was looking for scissors. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Kerry Williams = Flora Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Marc Thompson = Knut Bella Hudson = Bloom's Guardian Quotes Powers removerus,magic suspendus. Faragonda 'Stella- '(Pointing at cloased door) We have a problem. (Tecna rams the door open) Not anymore. Videos 4Kids Version thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Rai Version thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids